New People's Army
The New People's Army (NPA) is the armed wing of the Communist Party of the Philippines (CPP), who wish to overthrow the Philippine government and establish a Maoist communist regime. They are one of the key figures in the ongoing CPP-NPA-NDF rebellion, one of the longest ongoing conflicts in the country's history. The NPA was established on March 23, 1969, following the splinter of the Communist Party of the Philippines' Lava and Guerrero factions by communist activist and writer Jose Maria Sison and former Hukbalahap member Bernabe Buscayno, the NPA has since waged a guerrilla war based on the Maoist strategy of protracted people's war. The NPA and the Philippine government are currently having an ongoing peace negation. Though this has reached an impasse as the current Rodrigo Duterte administration refuses to negotiate with what they view as a terrorist group, though have been negotiating with smaller independent NPA units. Battle vs. Liberation Tigers of Tamil Eelam (by Goodboy12) New People's Army: Liberation Tigers of Tamil Eelam: In a humid Sri Lankan jungle, five LTTE soldiers are walking on a short path. Not knowing that five NPA members are hiding in the dense forest on the right of them. An NPA soldier raises his CAR-15 and aims down the sight. He finds the enemy captain and fires. The remaining four LTTE look around in horror. One pulls out a Type 56 from the jungle to the left of them. He fires into the trees and hits one enemy. The NPA retreat toward the beach. The LTTE go to the same place, but by staying on the path. Soon, the NPA realize they are being followed. They get their Minimi set up, facing the LTTE. They begin firing at them. It hits no one. All of a sudden, one of the NPA's mouth's drops open. Two MGL rounds hit the sand and blow up. Now realizing only 2 NPA are left alive, the four LTTE rush into the trees. One is a little slow. He soon feels a huge pain from a Thumper. The MGL man is still at the end of the beach. He goes up the path. An NPA member is going to the same area. He aims down his M1911 and presses the trigger. Seeing he only wounded him, he fires again. Meanwhile, on the other side of the forest, the LTTE with the Type 81 is looking through the jungle. A Thumper round lands near him, but fails to kill him. He hears a reload sound. Of an M79. Running through the jungle, he catches up to his target and shoots. Facing the way he came, he now walks slowly backwards, until bumping into the enemy's M1911. Yellow The last Sri Lankan pulls out his Mk 2 and finds the last NPA. They fire at each other until the Mk 2 runs out of ammo. An M1911 bullet hits the LTTE, but he is not dead. He runs away. The Filipino thinks he has won. Soon, on the hill above, he sees the LTTE with the MGL. He says "நிசே ட்ரை" to himself and fires, smoking his enemy. He drops the MGL and walks away. Expert's Opinion The reason why the Liberation Tigers of Tamil Eelam won is because even though the NPA had the edge in the X-Factors, the LTTE had better weapons, especially the MGL, which secured their victory. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Real Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Communist Warrior Category:Asian Warriors Category:Rebels Category:Guerilla Warriors Category:Terrorist Warriors Category:Criminal Warriors